This invention relates in general to wireless communication systems, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for retrieving local information and services custom-tailored to a location at which a mobile station is positioned.
It is becoming increasingly popular to equip mobile stations, such as cell phones, with wireless browsers for browsing the Internet. Such devices allow access to information and services virtually anywhere at any time.
A problem with wireless browsers that has not been fully addressed in the prior art is how to obtain local information and services, such as information about nearby restaurants and services, such as travel reservations. Current practice on the Internet for obtaining local information and services is to require the user to enter a local address or zip code. That is not always practical for a mobile station, because it can move around, and the user may not know the address or zip code of the current location of the mobile station.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for retrieving local information and services custom-tailored to a location at which a mobile station is positioned. Preferably, the method and apparatus will function automatically to provide the local information and services, and will not require the user to enter an address or zip code.